


Feed Me

by orphan_account



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sin is hungry. Ramlethal has the solution.(Ramlethal is male in this fic and has a dick. If that bothers you too bad lmfao)





	Feed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ramlethal and Sin are cute together but we all know that whether headcanoned as male or female, Ramlethal is on top. Either way, Sin is pretty much hungry and Ramlethal suggests that dick sucking would fill him up.

"I'm  _so hungry...!"_ Sin begins to whine, clutching his stomach and hunching over. Ramlethal looks over at him, eyebrows raised. He looks to Sol, who merely grunts.

"What's wrong with him?" he asks, and Sol frowns.

"He's just hungry. Kid has an insane appetite. Don't worry about him." Ramlethal says nothing more, quietly continuing to walk. They're going to be staying at a hotel for just a little while, and it'd be best if they got there by sundown. Ramlethal looks over to Sin, eyebrows furrowed. Sin is his friend and he cares about him a great deal. It saddens him just a bit to see him... _not_ happy.

Ramlethal decides that he should remedy this somehow.

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaat!?" Sin exclaims, dropping to his knees, jaw dropped as they sign in at the front desk. Sol grumbles and pulls him up by the collar of his clothes.

"Maybe we would've been able to get here earlier if I didn't have to damn well drag you here...!" he growls, and Sin sighs, letting himself be carried to their rooms. Ramlethal follows after them.

Sin collapses on the bed immediately on his back, eye closed as he sighs. His stomach grumbles again, and he whines, arm draped over it.

"If all you're going to do is mope in here, then I'm out. Don't leave the room. I'll be back in an hour or so." Sol says briskly before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Ramlethal looks over at Sin, who only grumbles to himself.

"Are you hungry?" he asks, and Sin opens his eye, frowning.

"Of course..." he looks over to Ramlethal, who is much closer than before. "Hm...?" he lets out a confused noise as Ramlethal sits next to him on the bed. Ramlethal places her hand hand directly on his stomach, and he flushes, glancing at him.

"So...in other words...you want to be full." he asks, and Sin nods.

"Yeah! Being on an empty stomach sucks..." he pouts, and Ramlethal can't help but feel a bit bad, even more so than before.

"I can make you full." he says, and Sin immediately perks up.

"You can? Oh! Have you been hiding snacks!?"

"..."

* * *

Warm pants fill the room, the scent of sweat and something else filling the room.

"R-Ram I don't think this..." he says quickly and hushed, cheeks red from embarrassment and exertion. Ramlethal silently strokes his own dick, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you not hungry anymore?" he smiles. "Just think of it as a meat snack. You like those...right?"

To anyone else the phrasing of that would have sent them through a big spiral of explicit thoughts, but not Sin. He smiled sincerely, licking his lips. He takes tentative licks at the head, tasting first before he takes it into his mouth. He nibbles a bit, but he notices that it causes Ramlethal a bit of discomfort, so he settles for sucking softly on the tip, moving his head down further as he continues. He pulls off momentarily.

"Its kinda savory...but not as savory as beef...a little sweet..but not too much..." he dives down again, sucking in his cheeks, and Ramlethal can only bite his bottom lip. Sin pulls off again, spit dripping from the corner of his mouth. "But it tastes so good! Where did you find something like this Ram!? You've gotta let me in on you're secret! I'd love to have more!"

The thought of anyone else having the chance to do something so intimate with Sin was, simply put, rather an infuriating thought. As his mouth made contact with him again, Ramlethal thrust his hips forward, causing Sin's eye to roll back.

"Sin...I can give you all that you need. Its unnecessary to look elsewhere."

Sin only blinks, but nods eventually. Already quite close, Ramlethal bites his lip, looking away, hips moving on his own accord. Sin continues idly, and Ramlethal swears he sees a mischievous glint in Sin's eye as he takes him all the way into his throat. With a soft moan, Ramelethal jerks once more before spilling into his mouth. Sin pulls away, but Ramlethal is still coming, and a small splatter hits his cheek.

"...the filling is really good, actually."

* * *

"So you knew...yet you played along. I supposed I shouldn't have underestimated you."

"Ram, seriously. Its fine. I don't mind! You..." he looks away as they sit on the bed, Ramlethal in his lap. "Tasted good..."

"Are you still hungry...?" Ramlethal asks, and Sin's head drops, and he nods slowly. Ramlethal casts a small smile, taking his hand into his.

"I suppose...its time for seconds."

 

 

 


End file.
